the_life_of_ewers_newfandomcom-20200213-history
Baxter Ewers
is the main protagonist in The Life of Ewers. He is also the most notable of the cast out of everyone else, having Chi abilities from his Bloodline that remains legendary to the world. He is also the holder to the Red Miraculous when using it with his Kwami Red he can transform into the Superhero Red Noir. His love interest is Chelsea. Appearance Physical Appearance Baxter appears as a medium-built man standing at 5'10" (177.8 cm) having long hair to his trap muscles, has blue eyes, and a mustache with small bits of facial hair. Attire Baxter's attire consists of dark blue glasses, Red short sleeved T-Shirt, long blue pants and black shoes. When in his Saiyan self, he'll gain a tail. Red Noir When transformed into Red Noir, he wears a Red and Blue tech suit having lightened up Light Blue lights on his chest and abs. He'll also wear a Red Mask around his face that also lights up the masks eyes light blue. He also contains a Black Belt that has Red Noir spelled around it and has Red Boots. When Red Noir upgrades, his suit becomes more enhanced as he now has a Chest Blaster in between his chest on the suit. Personality Baxter is all-around an Autisitc person with might, richiousness, bravery and gets along pretty well with others. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Enhanced Preparedness': Baxter is aware of how to prevent certain possibilities or scenarios that other people would not consider. *'Size Reduction': Baxter is able to Shrink himself down at unlimited heights and can be tricky to find. He's rarely been spotted and he's the only one in his family to have it (his kids and grandkids don't have this ability). *'Chi Manipulation': Baxter, like his bloodline have this ability to posses incredible power having superhuman feats. He's also capable of channeling into his Chi to get stronger. **'Chi Projection': Baxter can project chi in the form of a sphere and a blast. *'Time Manipulation': Baxter has the ability to control Time in general area or a specific target in various manners, the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping. **.Time Stopping: Baxter can freeze time for a limit amount of time. Ranging for 4-5 Seconds. *'Mystical Martial Arts': Baxter can utilize mystical combat in multiple forms of martial arts. Many of those who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness multiple forms of magic or other supernatural abilities. **'Precise Strike': Baxter can rapidally hit his target at a fast pace without tiring himself out. *'Bloodline Tracking': Baxter is capable of tracking any of his family with his Birthmark that can glow. *'Illusion Manipulation': As both himself and Red Noir, Baxter is capable of creating images of himself in various ways. Including tricking his opponent into thinking they actually hitted him as his Illusion dissapears, which leaves them open and he can strike at anywhere he wants. He can actually have his Afterimage attack with him at the same time dealing bigger damage. *'Transformation': With his Kwami Red he can use the Red Belt to transform into Red Noir. **'Power Source': Red Noir's power source is Red Aura. ***'Color Manipulation': Red Noir can manipulate the color Red, for example he can turn a certain color like white into Red with just one touch. He can also shoot Projectiles at his opponent and ***'Color Generation': Red Noir can generate Red-like attacks from his suit. **'Restoration': Red Noir can use his Red Aura to restore anything that has been damaged. ***'Flawless Restoration': Red Noir is capable of undoing damage after the villain has been defeated using Red Aura. **'Conversion Negation': Red Noir's Red Revert can revert the villain back to normal. As for the Red Revert Punch, He can punch the Akumatized villain so hard that they revert back to normal and are knocked out cold. **'Constructs Creation': Red Noir can use his Red Aura abilities to create a weapon of his own to counterattack the villain with. **'Grappling Proficiency': Red Noir has high skills with grappling claws that comes out from his wrist gauntlets and can grapple onto anything around him as he likes. **'Enhanced Swordsmanship': Red Noir's Red Blade is his true weapon of his Miraculous self, which can cut just about anything. *'Fear Masking': Baxter Ewers is capable of staying cool in certain situations showing that he has no fear to see whatsoever. *'Glass Shield Construction': Baxter's glasses act as a weapon and a shield from oncoming attacks as his glasses are clearly indestructable. Abilities *'Peak Human Condition': Baxter's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, his strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but not to the enhanced level. **'Peak Human Combat': Baxter has mastered Boxing, Karate, Martial Arts, Wrestling, and Street Fighting and has managed to defeat Superhumans. **'Peak Human Endurance': Baxter can endure most physical pain and still can get up while bleeding and keep up whatever he was attacked with like being hit by a bullet or stabbed. **'Peak Human Reflexes': Baxter 's reactions are at his peak level at athlete level as he is capable of catching a ball without looking or sense an oncoming attack. **'Peak Human Healing': Baxter has tremendous healing capabilities, to the point that he can recover from a brutal beatdown or an brutal injury. **'Peak Human Intelligence': Baxter's Intelligence is pretty high and has helped others on their questions correctly. **'Peak Human Sensory System': Baxter's senses are at his peak as it is apart of his Autism. It is at his peak level to where he could hear a Cat Meowing a distance away. **'Peak Human Speed': Baxter is said to be alot faster than a normal human running up to 30 mph. **'Peak Human Stamina': Baxter barely breaks a sweat when it comes to his Running Speed. *'Maximum Brain Capacity': Baxter is capable of using 80% of his Brain on Knowledge. **'Multitasking': Baxter is capable to multitask in one certain thing he's tasked to do. *'Wallrunning': As Red Noir, he's capable of wallrunning ontop of buildings and anything if he pleases. *'Invulnerability': Baxter and Red Noir are pretty impossible to even lay a punch or a kick too. *'Trickster': Baxter plays incredible tricks and pranks on anyone and is capable of getting away for it. For Example when he was shrunken down to size he kicked a pack of Dominos and escaped at the nick of time without being seen. Strength Level Baxter engages in an intensive exercise regimen. He's known to also squat about 200+ pounds of weight and lift just about 200 pounds as well. Weaknesses *'Fear': Can be easily scared at times by either something aggressively big or being mistakenly yelled at. *'Anger Inducement': Baxter can be easily angered if it comes ot his father or someone threatning Chelsea and he can lose control over it if he gets angry enough. *'Panic Attacks': Baxter can easily have panic attacks when something he sees something that he truly loves in his life having something that he cannot do and will result in the following: **Dry Throat **Heavy Breathing **Trouble Focusing **Sweating **Blurry Vision **Nausea and Headaches. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Glasses': Baxter wears a pair of indestructable glasses designed by himself since his vision was clearly getting bad as he aged. It's indestructable and resistant to various types of attack (explosions, impacts, falls, etc...). It's also heatproof. Notes *In Baxter's Saiyan form, He is unaffected by the moon to transform him into the Great Ape. *He's good at mastering his identity as Red Noir keeping it private all the time. *He's shy to reveal the truth of his marriage to Chelsea, and keeps it to himself with her and a few others privately. *Baxter Ewers, like his family bloodline have Autism. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Alignment Category:Hero Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Weapon Experts Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Mew Mews Category:Size-Shifters Category:Martial Artists Category:Miraculous holders Category:Red Miraculous holders Category:Ewers Bloodline Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Brawlers Category:Time Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Characters who were almost Akumatized Category:Comedy Characters